Running Away Can Fix Things
by JoshinYa
Summary: Something happens between Ryan and Sandy. Ryan leaves. After 6 months they find him. Will he come back home or is he happy where he's at?
1. The Leave

Ryan sat on the steps of the house. His bookbag sat behind him on the top step while his ringing cell phone sat on the step next to his boot.

A half-smoked cigarette sat in between his fingers and he watched the smoke play with the air and tried to plan his next step from here.

He could always just answer the cell phone and go back to Newport. To the Cohens. Marissa. But he couldn't. Never again. He didn't think he even wanted to. That was a lie, if Ryan could go back in time and keep that event from ever happening, he'd go back to Newport. But he couldn't so now he had to pick up what he could of his life which consisted in whatever he'd shoved into his bookbag in those five minutes and move on. As he did, he stomped on the cell phone. Cutting off Newport for good.


	2. The Aftermath

Six months later...

Sandy walked threw the kitchen with his bottle of Carona trying to escape his angry wife that was hot on his heels.

"Six months! It took me six months to track him down Sandy and all it will take to get him to come home is an apology from you and a plane ticket home." Kirsten yelled. Her heels clicking on the tiled floor.

Seth sat on the top of the stairs listening as his parents battled it out. They'd been doing that since his father made an ass out of himself and basically caused Ryan to run away from them and Newport. Calls to Seth were made once every two weeks, same day of the week, same time in the middle of the night. Waking him up, telling him he was fine and not to worry, and no, he wasn't coming back to Newport. Then a click indicating that he'd hung up.

What kept Seth in Newport though was the fact that he knew if he left his father would completely submerge to the alcohol he'd become such great friends with since Ryan's been gone. The poolhouse has turned into his father's waste land. The kitchen filled with expensive and inexpensive bottles of wine and beer. And after drinking into oblivion Sandy would pass out on the bed or in the chair in front of the television, where he was wallowing at the moment.

Kirsten had called the police, Dawn, Teresa, Trey, even Eddie and Ryan's father and then the private eye. Sent out emails to friends that she knew all around the states that had Ryan's picture and plea to contact her if they came upon her son. And then she'd gotten the phone call. From one of her clients. Spotted Ryan in New Orleans and called her right away. She'd sent a private eye to make sure it was true and it was.

Now Seth sat on the steps as Kirsten begged Sandy to bring Ryan home. She'd done all the real work. She believed Ryan just needed that faith renewed that he still had a place in their family. And Sandy could give him it.

But his father refused.

"He doesn't want to be here." Sandy grumbled. "Otherwise he would."

"He doens't think you want him here. You drove him out of here damn it. And it's not fair Sandy. You made me see this kid, understand him and love him as my son then he pushed him away. Now I'm grieving not only my missing son, but my husband as well." Kirsten explained.

"I'm sorry." Sandy mumbled before beginning to go back out to the pool house. Kirsten grabbed the begal slicer and heaved it at the french doors. The glass shattered causing Sandy to stop and looked at his wife shocked.

"Fine Sandy. I am going to go and bring Ryan home. I am taking Seth with me. And if my sober husband doesn't join me in two days then when we come back we are packing all of our things and I am filing the divorce papers because I refuse to continue being married to a alcoholic. And I also refuse to put my children threw such things." Kirsten said. She turned on her heel and they 'click, clacked' from the kitchen.

She ran into Seth on the stairs. "Go upstairs and pack honey. We're leaving."

Seth nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.

* * *

Marissa looked into the mirror at the new dress she'd recently purchased. It was short and black. Perfect for a dinner date for one at the mansion her Stepfather and mother had left her in for a vacation to the Carribians.

"Hey Coop, nice dress." Her best friend said as she came into the bedroom. Make that a dinner date for two. No dinning alone tonight, which Marissa was eternally greatful for.

"Thanks." Marissa said.

"So, good news. I just talked to Cohen who asked me to come over and talk to you since your phone is turned off again. He and his mom just left for New Orleans, to convince Ryan to come home." Summer explained.

Marissa looked at Summer to make sure she wasn't kidding with her.

Ryan had left basically right after Caleb and Julie's wedding. She never understood more then a fight between himself and Sandy. But Ryan called and told her he had no plans in returning so she should move on without him. School was back in session and Marissa was now the most lonely girl in Newport.

"Do you know when they are coming home?" Marissa asked biting her bottom lip to supress the smile.

Summer shrugged. "Not really. Cohen said he'd call tomorrow. I guess if things don't go well with Sandy and Kirsten while trying to find Ryan, Kirsten is going to file the divorce papers. Seth is kind of freaking out. I guess it sounds like something Kirsten's been planning for a while. Told Sandy she was taking the children and getting a divorce. Kind of freaky to hear it even though everyones thought it for the last few months. Sandy and Kirsten are like Ward and Joan Clever."

Marissa nodded. All she could think about was Ryan. He would be coming back.


End file.
